justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kafluffle101/Just Dance Awesome (FANMADE)
THIS GAME WILL BE HAVING A "VERSION 2.0". DO NOT EXPECT MORE UPDATES FROM THIS PAGE. NOTE 1: '''This is a fanmade game. '''NOTE 2: '''I am not allowing ANYONE to use elements from my game or use anything from my game if they are making their own fanmade game. If you do that, I will report you to an admin. '''NOTE 3: '''I have opened requests for you all, but PLEASE don't overload me with requests. I do appreciate that you like my game, but I need a break. ''Just Dance Awesome'' is the eleventh installment in the Just Dance franchise. The release date for the game is currently unknown. '''Gameplay & Features *'Disco Party ' **'Classic: '''Enjoy the nice and nostalgic dance experience. **'Co-op: Work together as a team to score gems and earn mega stars! *'''The Sixth Star **'Just Dance Awesome will introduce the sixth star, a special star when achieving more than 12000 points. Achieving the sixth star will give you special prizes! *'Avatar Maker' **'Just Dance Awesome will also introduce the avatar maker! Using the brand new "Just Dance Gamepad", you can use your creativity skills and make your very own avatar to use! *'The Creativity Corner' **'Here is where you may post your fabulous avatar creations to share with people around the world! *'Sweat and Playlists' **'Exercise and create your own awesome playlists! *'Groove Quest' **Same as the Dance Quest from Just Dance 2016, become the king of the dance floor and challenge and play through three hits and become in the top three. *'JDTV' **'Watch community made videos and fanmade dances. *'Lights, Camera, Action!' **'Same as Showtime from Just Dance 2016, become the star of the show and sing and dance and have a blast! *'Party Master Mode' **'Now exclusive for Wii U and Xbox One, a fifth player can join and become the star DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and the moves. *Additionally, Community Remix, VIP, Autodance, World Dance Floor and DLC's will also be returning features. 'Tracklist (NINT) = Nintendo exclusive 'Mashups' 'Party Master Mode' 'Lights, Camera, Action!' 'Community Remix' 'Groove Quests' (NINT) = Nintendo exclusive 'Sixth-Star Prizes' (NINT) = Nintendo exclusive (DLC) = Downloadable song 'Downloadable Content' (F) = Free 'Beta Elements' 'Trivia' *The glass effect ''seen in the Just Dance 2014 squares makes a reappearance. *''Simon Says and Just Create ''will make a reappearance. Just Create will be available for Xbox 360 and Xbox One, while Simon Says is available for all consoles. *''Mojo does not make an appearance. It is replaced by the sixth star feature. *If saved data from Just Dance 2016,' Just Dance Infinity ''and Just Dance Ultimate is present of a console upon boot up, the following five avatars will be unlocked: **''Focus by'' Ariana Grande from ''Just Dance Infinity ''and ''Just Dance Ultimate. **''Sorry'' by Justin Bieber from Just Dance Infinity ''and ''Just Dance Ultimate. **''Santa avatar. **''Get Ugly (P1 & P3) ''by ''Jason Derulo ''from ''Just Dance 2016. **''Shut Up and Dance (P2) by ''Walk the Moon ''from ''Just Dance 2016. *'Just Dance Awesome will have a slogan: Have an AWESOME ''dancing experience. *In duets, trios and dance crews, all coaches will get an avatar. **For example; In a duet, both P1 and P2 will get their own avatar. 'Gallery ' JDA Start Screen.png|Start screen JDA Song Selection Menu.png|Song selection menu JDA Mode Selection.png|Mode selection menu JDA Score Screen.png|Score screen JDA Facebooklogo.png|Official Facebook picture Just Dance Awesome Logo OFFICIAL.png|''Just Dance Awesome logo ' 'Credits' Thanks to JustMathDance for the Carousel avatar, and the Kanye square! 'Request' '''NOTE: '''Please don't overload me with requests. |-| Request a song= '''Song:' Please no FNAF. Artist: Dancer: Please explain the gender, how many dancers and what the coach looks like. I recommend you provide me with a "coach" I can use. Background: Again, I recommend you provide me with a background, unless it's like something that I can simply get. :P |-| Request a mashup= Song: Must be a song on the tracklist. Artist: Icon Dancer: Theme: Description for the theme: Background colour: The choices are red, orange, yellow, light green, light blue, dark blue, purple and pink. |-| Request a groove quest= Name: Songs: Choose only 3 songs. Colours: Please choose 2 colours. |-| Request a party master mode= Song: Must be a song on the tracklist. Artist: Colour: Choose one colour, any colour. Category:Blog posts